metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeljel/Jeljel (Canon)
Jeljel is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Jeljel is a slightly small orb covered with magma, with enough present to make the planet visibly bright, despite not orbiting close to any other planet. Its surface is, suffice to say, mostly red, though there are yellow and white spots, along with some small cooled chunks of magma. Jeljel appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as the Stray Planet, which it is the sole planet of. Inhabitants The Jeljellians are one of the least populated races in the game, numbering at 32 exactly, and very slowly dying out. They're an odd shape, with their lower half being shaped a bit like a mustache, and their heads being ovular, with two teardrop shaped "ears", and a single spike on the tops of their heads. They have a huge variety of sizes, with the largest one measuring in at about 70 meters tall. Meteos Data Unlocking Jeljel made its first appearance in Meteos, as an unlockable planet. It could be unlocked by either playing VS with another player who had Meteos, or could be fused for 666 Fire Meteos, 666 Soil, 666 Zoo, and 3 Dark Meteos. ''Meteos'''' Encounters'' Jeljel, in the first Meteos, had a high frequency of Fire, followed by lower, equal amounts of Air, H20, Iron and Zap. Usage Jeljel is home to a very odd set of physics. The first ignition in any chain of ignition will always have medium power, with the second having slightly less. Ignitions afterward will have very little power behind them, up to about the seventh ignition, where any ignitions will carry huge amounts of power, capable of carrying a nine column wide stack off of the screen in a single three-Meteo-wide horizontal launch. This gives Jeljel a more defensive playstyle, compared to other planets, while still having attacking abilites, if it needs them. However, this also limits how useful Jeljel is in certain situations, putting it at a disadvantage against more specialized planets, though this does not put Jeljel in the same boat as Dawndus, where the planet has such a lack of specialization that it hampers the planet's effectiveness. Rather, it keeps Jeljel usable in all situations, though Jeljel cannot do as well as a more specialized planet under the same circumstances. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Jeljel made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. It could be fused for 15,000 Air, 25,000 Fire, 18,000 Soil, 15,500 Iron, 10,000 Zap and 1000 Dark. Jeljel experienced the same Meteos rates it had in the original game; high rates of Fire, followed by halved, equal amounts of H20, Zap, Iron and Air. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Soul. Meteos Wars Jeljel made its third appearance in Meteos Wars as an unlockable planet. To unlock it, the player needed to, like all other unlockable planets, defeat it as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Jeljel was changed somewhat, with its Air frequencies being replaced with Poison. It had its amount of Fire Meteos upped slightly, followed by lower, equal amounts of Iron, Poison and Zap, and smaller amounts of H20. Jeljel had very little done to its style of play. The power of its' launches was slightly increased, but the overall rules from its first incarnation remained the same. With the addition of the Sentinel Planet Impact, however, it was capable of hitting harder with its attack. Jeljel is suitable for players of any skill level, with its' launches and attacking capabilities being well balanced with its scoring abilities. Its accessory could be unlocked by getting a 10-ignition-long chain. Gallery Block Designs CombinedJ-W.png|Jeljel's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Wuud. CombinedOnlineJ.png|Jeljel's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Jeljel.jpg|A depiction of a mountainous lava region on Jeljel, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Jeljel.jpg|A depiction of the desolate surface, with a single Jeljellian present, via Meteos Online. Trivia * Jeljel has the second lowest living population in the game (barring Meteo, which has no population in the first place), beaten out by Hevendor, who has only 7. ** Jeljel's low population is further brought to light in Meteos Online, as, in most circumstances, only a single Jeljellian is shown. * There is an odd visual glitch exclusive to Meteos, concerning the shown natives of Jeljel; during their animation, the spike on the tops of their heads appears to disconnect slightly at various times. * In the original Meteos, Jeljel, Mekks, Grannest and Layazero all have the exact same Meteos falling onto them. * It is strongly implied, at least in the original Meteos, that Jeljel is based on Hell. 666 Meteos of each type except Dark are required to unlock it, its gloomy volcanic landscape is similar to traditional depictions of Hell, its music in the original game resembles something from the horror genre, the Jeljellians' three points on their heads resemble a pitchfork, and, in some languages, "Jeljel" would be pronounced similarly to "Hell Hell" in English. Category:Canon Planet Pages